1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forward pull type latch structure of a slide, and more particularly to a forward pull type latch structure of a slide used for a drawer, wherein the locking member may be locked in the locking hole of the elastic press body, so that the inner rail may be positioned in the outer rail, and the guide blocks of the link may press and deform the elastic press body when the link is pulled, so that the locking member may be detached from the locking hole of the elastic press body, thereby unlatching the inner rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slide is usually used to connect and guide two articles that may be moved relative to each other, such as a cupboard and its drawer or a computer table and its keyboard support rack.
A conventional three-stage type drawer slide structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 primarily comprises an outer rail 91, an intermediate rail 92, and an inner rail 93. A slide-aid member 94 is mounted between the intermediate rail 92 and the inner rail 93, so that the inner rail 93 may slide along the intermediate rail 92. At the same time, for facilitating the mounting work of the conventional three-stage type drawer slide structure, the inner side of the inner rail 93 is provided with a locking member 95 which has legs 96 that may be opened and closed elastically. The intermediate rail 92 is provided with a catch 97 which is protruded with a stop 971. After the inner rail 93 is fitted in the intermediate rail 92 and when the inner rail 93 is pulled outward, the lug 951 of the locking member 95 is locked with the stop 971 of the catch 97, thereby preventing the inner rail 93 from detaching from the intermediate rail 92. Thus, the lug 951 of the locking member 95 and the stop 971 of the catch 97 may form a positioning structure to prevent outward detachment of the inner rail 93.
However, the positioning structure only can prevent the inner rail 93 from detaching from the intermediate rail 92 when using the drawer, and cannot provide any positioning structure to prevent the inner rail 93 from retracting into the intermediate rail 92. Thus, when the user uses the slide, the user""s elbow easily touches the inner rail 93, so that the inner rail 93 easily retracts into the intermediate rail 92, thereby causing inconvenience in using the slide.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a forward pull type latch structure of a slide, wherein when the inner rail is moved in the outer rail, the locking member of the inner rail may be locked in the locking hole of the elastic press body of the outer rail.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a forward pull type latch structure of a slide, wherein the link may be pulled forward, so that the inner rail may be mounted on and detached from the outer rail easily and conveniently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a forward pull type latch structure of a slide includes an inner rail, an outer rail, a link, and an elastic press body. The inner rail is provided with a locking member. The outer rail is provided with the elastic press body. The elastic press is formed with a locking hole. When the inner rail is moved in the outer rail, the locking member may be locked in the locking hole of the elastic press body. The link is provided with guide blocks, and the guide blocks of the link may press and deform the elastic press body when the link is pulled, so that the locking member may be detached from the locking hole of the elastic press body, the link may be returned to its original position by the restoring force of the elastic member.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.